Having Fun With Loki and The Avengers
by IvyLinkin
Summary: Katherine gasped in shock and fell down into a squat. Covering her face, she said, "Am I finally insane? Did I do something wrong? Well, I probably did, but what did I do to deserve this hallucination?" The last part she screamed while standing up and staring at the ceiling. The people gathered around her stared at her with confusion. Slightly crack. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hi, this is a little something I've been working on during my writer's block with The Lost Daughter. Has some crack, but it also has some serious angst. I had to do it. Everything I write has some angst. This takes place right after Loki is 'captured' and locked in his cell. The OC characters are based on myself and a friend. They will not be Mary Sues. I am writing this just for fun. Updates will be random. I have the next chapter done. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, or Thor. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies. **

* * *

Having Fun With Loki and The Avengers

Ch. 1

"What are you doing?"

The twenty year old blonde looked down at her friend in exasperation. "I'm looking for a

Christmas present." "What does it look like I'm doing?"

The shorter of the two laughed and murmured, "I don't know. Whose is it?"

The blonde signed, "For my mother."

"So you're getting your mother a green scarf?"

The taller girl blushed, "No, wrong page, Natalya," and clicked on the alternate page.

"A kindle cover, oh that makes more sense," Natalya replied grinning at her best friend's embarrassment. "Why are you looking at a green scarf? It wouldn't have anything to do with Loki, would it?"

"Maybe. . ." She trailed off grinning despite herself.

Natalya stared at her in amusement.

"Fine, yes, because Loki always has the best scarfs, and this one is green, my favorite color. Happy now?" The blonde huffed.

"Yes, Katherine I'm so happy that you told me. It's not like I already knew your reason." At this both girls broke into laughter.

"I still don't understand you obsession with him?"

"What about your obsession with Captain American, the goody two shoes?"

"Hey, that's not fair, he is just so hot." At this the auburn haired girl fanned herself while giggling slightly in adoration.

"Well, that is just sickening. At least my obsession has more to do with the guy's looks."

"Oh, I'm sure. So his outfit being made of mostly leather has nothing to do with it?"

Katherine shoved Natalya gently, while exclaiming, "Well duh, but that's only a small part of it."

The two girls had been best friends for years and knew each other pretty well. They both loved The Avengers, which had come out about seventh months or so ago. Katherine was the one who was really into it though, her favorite being Loki.

Natalya left soon after and Katherine found herself bored. What to do. What to do. A sound like a screech was heard throughout the house. She turned and stared at her door which creaked and then slammed open. Grabbing the handle, she slammed it back into place and locked it for good measure. Resting lightly on the back of the door, another sound permitted her senses, and then everything became chaos.

* * *

Katherine was thrown upwards and then plummeted downwards by a mysterious force.

"Oww," she muttered getting gently onto her feet. Looking around she yelled out in shock. There standing with a gun in his hand was Coulson, or someone who looked exactly like the agent. What in the absolute hell was going on.

"Who are you?" The Coulson doppelganger asked in a no nonsense voice.

"Who am I? Better yet what the hell is going on?" The last part she screamed in frustration.

"Why do you look like Agent Coulson from The Avengers movie?" "Is this some sick joke? It's not funny."

The Coulson look-a-like looked perplexed, but then schooled his features. "Again, who are you?" "What is your name?"

"Fine, my name is Katherine Peterson happy now?" She snapped, glaring at him.

"Yes, now how did you come to be here?"

She gave him a hard look before saying, "Good question."

He lowered his gun and at that moment a group of people came storming into the room.

Katherine gasped in shock and fell down into a squat. Covering her face, she said, "Am I finally insane? Did I do something wrong? Well, I probably did, but what did I do to deserve this hallucination?" The last part she screamed while standing up and staring at the ceiling.

The people gathered around her stared at her with confusion.

"Agent Coulson who is this?" The Director Fury look-a-like asked.

"She said her name is Katherine Peterson."

Fury stared at her with doubt. "How did you get on the hellicarrier?"

Katherine glanced up at him in astonishment. "I'm on the hellicarrier? Holy fuck. What did I eat? This is a hallucination. It has to be." She muttered. "I mean all I remember was talking to my best friend about Loki and then bam I was here."

At the mention of Loki everyone tensed up. "You were conversing about my brother, Lady Katherine?"

Katherine tenses up at his tone, before looking over at Thor. "Yes, I was talking about Loki, when do I not?"

The Avengers around her looked at her uneasily. "He's my favorite," she said in amusement.

"Your favorite?" Stark said in disbelief. "He's your favorite what?"

"My favorite character, duh." The group started muttering after that until Fury calmed them down.

"So what you are saying is that we are what? Characters or something."

"Yes, you are in my universe anyway. You are not real."

"How can that be?" Bruce whispered in shock.

"I don't know," she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"How do we know she's telling the truth?" Natasha asked, her gaze lingering on Katherine.

"Oh I have proof," Katherine said. "Like Tony?" She turns towards him. "I know about Yinsen."

At this he freezes and stares at her for a long while before nodding. "She's telling the truth," he said glancing at his arc in contemplation.

Next she turns towards Thor and quotes, "Know your place brother."

Thor tenses up before saying, "How did you come to know this knowledge?"

She stares at him for a moment. "I know a lot about you and your brother. Especially your brother, he fascinates me."

At this Thor nods slowly before asking her, "Is this really my brother?"

"I can't say, he fell into the void and landed with the Chitauri. They tortured him, I believe and now he's like this."

Thor frowned in deep thought. The others looked skeptical.

"I could go on about Loki's whole history and how he came to be, but that would take a while. Just know that he's not all he seems. This is not him, not fully anyway."

Some of the others still looked skeptical, but Thor and Tony believed her.

"For now you will be placed in a room, Coulson?"

Coulson came forward and said, "Follow me."

Katherine turned to follow him, while glancing back to see Thor staring at her in thought.

* * *

Later when she was in a small room, she glanced at the door in suspicion. Maybe she could get out. Turning the knob, she found it to be unlocked.

Walking out of the room, thinking this was too easy, she walked in no clear direction. They probably thought she would show them something or some sort. Peering in the doors, she saw one door that was open. This looks like a trap, but she was curious.

Tip toeing in, she spotted a clear cage. Oh my god, she thought. Is this what I think it is? Coming closer, she spotted him.

His gaze was on her. He looked intimidating. He could easily get out of the cage, she knew that. This did not reassure her any.

"What do you want mortal?"

His voice was better than she thought it would be. Damn. Oh he asked her a question. "Just looking around. How are you?" Really Katherine, how are you? Are you stupid or something? How do you think he is? He's in a cage.

He smiled at her, watching her curiously. "I'm well." Loki gazed at her in bemusement.

She guessed no one had asked him that. How peculiar. Her face shifted into a frown as she looked up to him.

"What saddens you human?"

His eyes showed that he was confused by her. Huh. That's new. "I just wish I could get you out of here," she replied.

"Why would you want to go and do a thing like that?" His confusion expanded.

"I don't like seeing you locked up, you're not a monster, no matter how much you think you are."

At this he leveled his gaze into hers, before smiling slightly. "I don't believe The Avengers would be too happy with if you did so."

Katherine laughed outright at this while smirking broadly. "I don't care, I want you out."

Loki looked at her in disbelief before smirking along with her. "Would you really, get me out?"

"Yes," she replied without missing a beat.

Smirking wider at this Loki whispered, "I will tell you what to do."

She looked up in alarm a second later. "Can they hear us?"

Loki smiled, "No, I placed a magic shield around the room when you mentioned getting me out of here. The doors are barricaded too."

Her expression softened before spreading into a full blown out grin, "Excellent."

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave your comments in a review. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hey! Here's the second chapter. I have the third done too and I'm planning the fourth. Plus I put no pairings for this and that is still true. Katherine and Natalya are not getting together with anyone at the moment. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, or Thor. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies. **

* * *

Having Fun With Loki and The Avengers

Ch. 2

Natalya was bored.

She shouldn't have left Katherine's house. Deciding to call her, she pressed the phone to her ear. No answer. That's weird. She tries calling her home phone, same thing.

Huh. Well, maybe she should go check and see if everything's okay.

An hour tops had passed since her leaving Katherine's house. They lived nearby, so it wasn't a waste of gas.

Pulling up, she swiftly got out of her car and walked up to the door.

Knock. No answer. Twist door knob, opens like in a horror movie. That's not creepy.

Peering in, she sees nothing suspicious. Checking a second time, she sees something weird.

There's a hole above where she is standing. Looking up, darkness is all she sees. Standing on her toes does not help. Right when she decides to give up, a bright light encompasses her.

She screams, but no one hears her.

* * *

"Sir, we cannot get into the room."

Director Fury sighs. "Of course. Tell the agents to stand down, for now. Let's see what they're up to."

Coulson looks questioningly at Fury, but makes no further comment.

"Stand down all units," he states into his earpiece. To the director, "I hope you know what you're doing, sir."

* * *

Getting Loki out of the cage was actually quite simple. Future technology my ass.

Upon opening the door, he grinned in a maniacal way. For any normal person that would cause alarm bells to go off in their brain, her, smile in a similar way.

Who ever said she was normal?

"Can I come with you?" Katherine tries to keep the hope out of her voice, but he hears it anyways of course.

He smiles at her, "Yes, I think you will do just nicely." He glances at her for a long while.

Is he seriously checking her out? She seriously doubts it. She doesn't look anything like a goddess. He most likely prefers tall, beautiful, and curvy. Katherine is small compared to him and skinny as a rail as she's been told plenty of times in her life.

"Let's go." At that he grips her wrist firmly before leading her in a different direction from which she came.

She finds out where they're going soon enough. Possessed Barton is hovering in a quinjet in front of them, waiting for them to aboard the plane. Still holding on to her, he walks gracefully onto the plane. He then places her in the seat beside him before turning to Barton.

"Is everything ready?"

Clint shows no emotion. "Yes sir."

"Then let us depart."

Barton goes back to flying the quinjet, while Katherine questions why she's helping Loki.

Looking at his blue eyes and dark hair, she answers her own question. That's why.

He smiles in amusement. "Do you find me attractive?"

She stares at him thinking oh shit is it that obvious. It probably so is. Oh god. "Yes," she answers meekly turning her head away from his penetrating gaze.

He laughs slightly and turns her face back towards him. "That is alright. No need to be embarrassed."

She blushes red and curses her pale complexion.

He laughs again.

"That's not why I'm helping you. I'm helping you because I believe in you, no matter what you do."

Her blush lessens and he regards her silently for a moment. "You will stay with me no matter how this plays out. If that is what you desire my lady?"

Trying to hide her grin unsuccessfully she says simply, "That is my only desire, Loki and my name is Katherine."

"Lady Katherine it is." He whispers gently kissing her hand.

Holding his hand she stares out the window trying not to hyperventilate. He wants her to stay with him. Holy shit. It takes all her will power not to jump up in down like the fan girl she truly is. Every Loki fan girl would be so jealous of her right now.

Ha, she wonders what Natalya would say about this? Something along the lines of, "Go for it, girly."

Katherine smiles at the thought.

* * *

Natalya awakes to find a lot of people standing around her.

What happened? Where was she? Who are all of these people?

Then she sees the blonde hair and blue eyes of Chris Evans.

What the hell? Damn, he's so much hotter in person.

"Chris?" She whispers in disbelief.

He looks at her with worry and confusion. "No, I'm Steve."

"What as in Steve Rodgers?" "Give me a break. He's not real."

At this all the others begin to mutter.

"Another one," she hears by the curvy red head.

Wait a minute. Looking at the group of people more closely, she suddenly starts to laugh. "You guys look like the Avengers. Like exactly like them. Is Comic Con going on or something?"

"No," a man who looks exactly like Director Fury replies seriously.

Again what the hell.

"Another one of your people came earlier and escaped with the prisoner Loki. Do you know her?"

At the name Loki, Natalya looked startled before laughing hysterically. "Oh my god. You're talking about Katherine, aren't you?"

At their nod she starts laughing again.

"How do you know her?" A man who she presumes is Agent Coulson asks.

"She's my best friend. When you said Loki I knew right away who you were talking about. She's the only one crazy enough to do such a thing."

"You're best friends with her?" An incredulous Tony Stark questions Natalya.

"Yes, yes I am. I have known her for over ten years." Her laughter had disappeared.

"Do you know why she let Loki escape?" Fury asks looking put out.

"Well duh, because she is like in love with the dude."

Her last comment caused everyone to groan.

"Wonderful, another bag of cats." Bruce muttered sarcastically.

Natalya just grinned; she knew her friend would be fine. If anyone could handle Loki, it was her. Plus, Natalya could not blame her, glancing at the Captain, no she couldn't blame her at all.

* * *

Loki glanced down at the girl sleeping peacefully in the chair beside him.

She was unique. There was no doubt about that. She was also amusing and cute when her face turned pink in embarrassment.

He did not know why he offered her to stay with him as his companion. She had helped him escape, but he should have considered dismissing her when they reached their destination. He should have, he should, but the thought does not please him.

He wants her to be with him, his companion. The thought had never appealed to him in the past. What makes her different?

She cared for him.

Sentiment would get him nowhere.

She wanted to be with him and only him. _Lies_, his mind whispered. _If she met Thor, she would choose him_. He scoffed in anger. No, she is different from the others he argued. _We will see_ was the last thing he heard before closing his eyes to rest.

* * *

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not putting Katherine with Loki at this time. They just have a flirty relationship. Please leave a comment in a review, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hi, again! Here is Ch. 3. A bit longer than my other chapters. I have finished a rough draft of Ch. 4. It'll be out sometime next week. I have no other chapters planned at the moment. I'm leaving for college tomorrow. I don't know when I'll update after the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, or Thor. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies. **

* * *

Having Fun With Loki and The Avengers

Ch.3

We arrived at Stark Tower soon enough. Katherine kept staring at Tony's place. Damn. This is so nice. Poor building is not going to stay that way.

Loki had retreated outside to check on Dr. Selvig. She already knew what was going to happen. She hoped to change some things. The one perk to getting Loki out was that Phil didn't die. She liked the Captain America fan boy.

Lying on Tony's expensive couch, she contemplated her outfit. When she had been sucked into this universe, she had not dressed to impress. Her jeans and a t-shirt would not do. She wanted to interfere with the timeline some more.

As if reading her thoughts, Loki came towards her with a green piece of fabric.

"Is it for me?"

"Yes."

"Greens my favorite color." She muttered under her breath.

Glancing back at him she caught his smile before it disappeared.

"Thank you."

He put the pieces of clothing into her hands. "No companion of mine is going to dress like that."

Katherine looked down at herself, "Is it that bad?"

"Yes."

She glared at him. His face remained expressionless before quirking into a smile. "No dear, I am sure you look fetching in anything you wear."

She turned red for the second time that day. This had to be a new record.

"There is a bedroom down the hall and to the right if you want some privacy."

She thanked him again and strode toward the room. Locking the door, she glanced at what he had brought her. Black and green, his colors, she thought smiling in amusement.

She stripped and pulled on the black leather pants. They fit like a glove, but they were surprisingly comfortable. The top made her pause. It's a corset. Plus it tied in the back. Loki would have to tie it for her. That mischievous bastard.

She covered herself as much as possible with the corset before heading out. He was waiting for her in the place she had left him. Smirking he said, "Need some help darling."

She glared before huffing. "Yes."

He motioned for her to turn around. He laced the strings into proper order. Then he pulled them sharply. Tying them, he placed his fingers on the small of her back. The feel of his lean fingers stroking softly almost made her moan aloud. She managed to stop herself.

"The jacket?"

"Still in the room." Her voice sounded shaky at best.

Katherine left the room quickly. His gentle laughter followed her.

* * *

Natalya is annoyed with Katherine. She left her with The Avengers who were reading themselves for battle.

Tony Stark had figured out where Loki was going to strike. They had then been ordered by Fury to leave her behind.

Really? She had to stay behind while her best friend was fighting against them. She couldn't understand Katherine. She knew how this was going to go from the beginning. She would not win. Loki would not win. Natalya felt sorry for her.

She is locked in this room and she's getting really bored. She wants to help. She wants her friend to be okay. Pacing didn't help. Looking up above in frustration she came up with an idea.

An alarm went off five minutes later. Bursting through the door, Coulson found an empty room and an air vent wide open.

* * *

It is about time. Tony should be arriving soon. Katherine had donned her leather jacket and she is now restlessly sitting on the couch again.

Loki came in a second later. "I want you to stay safe. Try not to interfere if you can help it." He looked serious.

"Okay, I will."

He nodded before grabbing her hands softly. "You look lovely, my companion."

She smirked. "I do don't I." The corset and leather has made her feel more confident.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Stay safe, _vinr_." His whispered words made her gulp. Letting go, he left to wait for Tony.

A couple minutes later they both came in.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki stated walking boldly towards Tony.

"Actually I'm going to threaten you."

"Ah Tony I thought we were closer than that?" Katherine pouted moving towards Loki.

"Hey, dimensional girl. Are your tired of Professor Snape yet?"

"Not in the least. He's quite charming." Katherine smirked while Loki gently rested his palm on her shoulder.

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yea, it's seen a bit of mileage and you have the glow stick of destiny." Tony replied walking down the stairs to the bar. Katherine laughed at the glow stick comment. She loved Tony's nicknames.

"Want a drink?"

Loki laughed. "Stalling me won't change anything."

"Not stalling, threatening." "No drink, you sure? I'm having one."

Loki turned towards the large window. "The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that." "What do I have to fear?" He turned back towards Tony.

Tony poured some scotch in a glass. "Only the Avengers, that's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team, Earth's mightiest heroes that type of thing."

"I've met them." Loki stated smirking and walking closer to the bar.

"It takes us a while to get any traction. Let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demigod; …"

Loki winced before turning his head.

"… the super soldier, …" Tony placed metal armbands around his hands.

"… the living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breathtaking anger management issues; …"

At this Loki grins.

"… two master assassins; and you big fellow have managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Loki smirks at Tony impishly.

"Not a great plan. When they come and they will, they'll come for you. " Tony stated walking towards the god.

"I have an army." Loki stated seriously.

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wondered off." Loki pointed his scepter in explanation.

"You're missing the point, there's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top." Tony said trying to reason with Loki. "Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Cause if we can't protect the Earth, we'll damn well sure avenge it."

Tony sipped from his glass while Loki stalked forward like a panther.

Katherine stayed back. The window scene was coming up. Plus her two favorite characters together are awesome to watch.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you." He snarled pointing his scepter at Tony's chest. Clink. Loki frowned. He tried again. Clink. "This usually works," Loki muttered looking confused.

"Performance issues not uncommon. One out of five?"

Loki grasped his throat and threw him across the floor. Katherine watched silently. She knew that Tony would be alright.

"Jarvis any time now." Tony gasped trying to get back on his feet.

Loki didn't give him a chance. He grabbed his throat again. "You will all fall before me."

"Deploy, deploy." Tony yelled before being thrown out a window.

The Mark VII rushed forwards almost knocking Loki over on its way to Tony.

Tony with the suit now on flew eye level to Loki. "And there's one other person you pissed off, his name is Phil." At that Tony blasted Loki. The portal opened at that exact moment.

* * *

The computer monitor in front of Natalya showed footage of the battle. She saw no sign of Katherine. Maybe she is staying out of it. Natalya seriously doubts it.

She hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system. It wasn't that hard to do. Finding the communication link, she decides to have a little fun.

"Hey Captain!" She yelled, laughing when he gasped in surprise.

"How did you get on this line?"

"Magic?"

He huffed in exasperation. "Fine, what do you want?"

"You know, we could do something a lot more fun than planning on how to save the world."

"What?"

She continued on, ignoring him. "Of all the things I could do to you..."

His embarrassment showed in his laugh.

"By the way, there's a missile on its way."

"So, uh, Good Luck!"

The Captain ordered Stark to handle the missile.

Natalya is still on the line. "Whatever you do, Cap'n, don't die!" "I do know the timeline of this 'movie' but I just thought I would tell you in case Kat and I screwed everything up and you do die."

The Captain's mutterings is all she hears. She laughs again. This is fun.

* * *

Katherine stayed in the penthouse. There was nothing she could do. Not yet. She had plans though.

The battle went on. Loki had been battling with Thor earlier, but Loki escaped on a Chitauri vehicle.

Any minute now.

Then she heard it. The roar of the Hulk.

She hid behind the couch. If the Hulk could crush a god, she stood no chance.

"I am a God you puny creature and I will not …" All she heard was a loud crashing noise. Then the Hulk she assumed walked away before muttering, "Puny god."

A whining noise rang out. She knows Loki is in pain. Moving from her spot, she slowly walks to the crater that Loki is enveloped in.

He looked horrible. He had a cut on his nose and lip. Katherine reached a hand out to him. "Here, grab my hand."

He did so slowly. It took five minutes to get him out of the crater. Putting his arm around her he leaned against the bar counter. "Thank you." He is still out of breath.

She smiled gently before resting her head on his. "You need to leave."

Loki glanced at her in confusion.

"You need to go. They'll be here any minute."

He didn't move. "I won't leave you."

"You're not strong enough to get both of us out of here. Not magically and I can't run fast enough with you being so injured."

He still wouldn't move.

"Please, for me, leave." Katherine's eyes watered. She did not want him to go back in a cage. He deserved to be free.

"I will go, but I promise to come back for you. They can't have you." The last part he said in a possessive tone and it sent shivers up her spine.

She heard footsteps. "Ok, please go."

He kissed her on her forehead before disappearing in an instant.

She sighed in relief. At least he would be safe. Now she has to deal with The Avengers, fun.

* * *

They surrounded her like in the movie. She found it amusing. "Is that drink offer still open Tony?" Tony smirked.

Thor looked depressed. Everyone else looked pissed. Barton had no blue eyes, so she assumed someone had knocked him out. She would be pissed too.

They cuffed her up and dragged her to another quinjet. She is tired of these things.

"Where's Loki?" "Did he leave you behind?" Tony mocked.

Barton looked less than sure about that. He had observed their weird relationship.

"Maybe." Katherine's smirk said otherwise.

"Oh, your friend stopped by. Are all people crazy from where you come from?" Bruce asked, slightly serious.

Katherine shrugged, "All the good ones." "Natalya's here?" "Have fun with that one Captain."

Steve blushes bright red and Katherine laughs hysterically.

"Let the games begin." She mutters, smirking brightly. The sight did not reassure The Avengers, not at all.

* * *

**A.N.: The word vinr, in italics means friend in Old Norse if my source is right. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a comment in a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hey! I have decided to post this chapter, but I'm not really that happy about it. It turned out not as funny as I wanted it to be. So half of this is serious and the other half is humorous. I hope you enjoy it anyway. I haven't started on the next chapter yet. I have an idea of what I'm going to write though. Might post it in a week or two. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, or Thor. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies.**

* * *

Having Fun With Loki and The Avengers

Ch. 4

She was led into the same cage Loki had been held. Katherine loves this. Fury stayed with her for a bit.

"Why did you let Loki go?"

"Where is he?"

The questions made her smirk. "My answer is the same for both questions, none of your damn business."

The Director frowned, but then smiled. "We'll see about that." He walks out.

* * *

In the viewing room, the Avengers watch Katherine on a big screen. Natalya is also in the room.

The Director walks to the head of the circular table. "Natalya do you think Katherine will answer the questions if they come from you?"

Natalya thinks that it is very unlikely. "Probably not, she was always better at fabricating lies than me."

Fury sighed in resignation. "Well can you at least try?"

"Yes."

With that an agent leads her to the caged room.

* * *

Katherine is sitting on the floor, legs wide apart. Some of the agents were silently checking her out, before Natalya came in the room.

"Your loving this, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Katherine laughs before standing up.

Natalya checks her over. She seems to be in good shape. The outfit is new. "Nice outfit."

Katherine's smirk broadens. "You like?"

"Where's Loki, Katherine?"

Katherine huffs. "Right to the questions Natalya?" "Didn't you miss me?"

"Yes I did. I've been so worried. I know you think you're in love with Loki, but what the hell possessed you to join him?"

Katherine's expression hardens. "You should already know that answer. Didn't I tell you?"

Natalya thought about it, but couldn't remember it off of the top of her head. "Yes?"

"I said that if, and this was a broad if, Loki became real somehow, then I would join him. Remember?"

Natalya frowns. "Yes, but I didn't expect you to go this far."

"It's not far enough." With that Katherine turns away, hands folded behind her back.

"He's not worth this Katherine." Natalya states seriously.

Katherine's body tenses before turning around slowly. "He is to me." "I won't tell you where he is." At that Katherine sits down on the floor in the position she was in when Natalya entered. She is done talking.

Natalya hates this. She has missed her best friend. They should be laughing and joking, but with Loki being out changed everything. They are on opposite sides. She can't help her.

"Ok, well if you need anything just holler. I'll be around." Natalya is then ushered out.

* * *

The Avengers look down at the screen in a pensive silence.

"That went well." Bruce murmurs.

"She's not going to talk." The Captain says, glaring at his hands.

"Thanks for that Captain obvious." Tony replies sarcastically.

Natalya comes back in the room. She is frowning. Her posture screams sadness. "She wouldn't listen. Why wouldn't she listen to me? She usually does. She's changed."

The others stay silent. The Director speaks up. "Can you tell us all you know about Loki?"

Natalya smiles bitterly. "I only know so much. Katherine is the one who knows almost everything about him. I should have listened to her more?"

"What can you tell us?"

Natalya sighs. "Loki is a Jotun, a frost giant. He found out not long ago and had a major freak out that almost destroyed a realm. Thor stopped him. In the process, the bifrost broke. Then when Thor and Loki were dangling from it, Loki let go. You would assume that he died, but he fell to a world where he met the Chitauri, an alien race of some kind. The Other controls them. Thanos controls him and Loki. Loki plans to rule here. In exchange, Thanos will get the tesseract. That's all I know. Katherine knows much more about Loki, especially from Norse Mythology."

"So what does he want with your friend? Why hasn't he killed her?"

Natalya looks puzzled. "Your guess is as good as mine."

* * *

Tony walks in, Katherine smiles.

"Hey kid."

"Tony, what brings you here?"

Tony smirks. "Just you. So you won't tell us where Reindeer Games is?"

Katherine laughs, "No."

"I don't see the appeal. Is it the hair?"

"No, it's everything about him."

"That didn't sound sappy. Have you tapped that yet?"

Her blush answered for her.

"I'm guessing that's a no." Tony laughs.

"Shut up. Speaking of, how's Pepper?"

Tony frowns angrily at that. "We're not talking about Pepper."

"Did I strike a nerve? Oops, sorry." She said insincerely.

"Fine, don't answer. Just know that we'll find him eventually. You can't protect him." Tony stated seriously.

"He doesn't need protecting."

"You're in love with him?" Tony looked skeptical.

Katherine gives him a look. "Like I'd tell you."

Tony smiles, "I'm curious. Who was your favorite Avenger before all this?" He questions, changing the subject. The engineer leans in closer to the cage awaiting her answer.

Katherine smirks. She knows he'll love her answer. "You."

Tony backs up in slight shock. He thought she was going to say Cap or Birdbrain, but him? "Why me? Just out of curiosity."

"I thought that would be obvious. My favorite's all have the potential to be good or bad. They're not perfect. Plus they're all assholes. It seems I have a thing for assholes." She laughs, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

Tony ponders her answer before smiling again. "This is some dream come true for you isn't?"

Katherine smiles softly in reply. "You have no idea."

* * *

Natalya comes back to see her. What is she up to?

"I'll be waiting for you to tell me when you get the Captain on his back."

Natalya laughs. "Who's to say that he won't be the one on top?"

Katherine smiles sincerely. "Maybe if he gets laid I'll like him better."

"He won't just get laid, he'll be my claim."

Katherine smirks mockingly. "You never forget your first time."

Natalya returns the smirk. "I'll make sure he'll remember me."

After their playful banter Natalya smiles sadly. "I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have questioned you. You're my best friend and I trust you."

Katherine smiled warmly back at her. "It's ok. I can't stay mad at you."

A moment later, Katherine gets an idea. "Do you want to do something fun?" Her smirk is devious.

Natalya grins back at her. "I like that look. What do you have in mind?"

Katherine laughs lightly before whispering to Natalya her plan.

* * *

The Captain came next. "Where's Loki?"

That's forward of him. "Not sure, are you enjoying my friend yet?"

Steve blushes. "What, no."

"Shame. She really likes you in that suit. Getting laid might loosen you up." She laughs at his expression.

To rustle him up some more, she comes close to the glass. "How about me, Captain? Am I more your type?" Her corset dips low, showing some cleavage.

He gulps and stammers, "What? I mean no."

"Ah, so you play for the other team huh? I should have known."

He blushes darker and leaves in a hurry.

Katherine laughs. This is so much fun.

* * *

Later on when she closes her eyes, she sees Loki. He's smiling at her.

_My Lady_. She whimpers and turns her head. _Shhh. It's alright. I'm here._ She smiles in her sleep. _I will see you in the morning, my dear. _

At that she awakens, alert, eyes scanning her surroundings. "Loki," she whispers. A soft presence touches her cheek. The familiar warmth comforts her. He's here for her.

Katherine smirks, delighted. Now she only has to wait.

* * *

**A.N.: No Loki much in this one. He'll be in the next chapter. How was it? Please leave your comments in a review! Thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter. They make my day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hi everyone! It's been a while. Here is the next chapter. I wrote most of it today while I had the time. Not much humor in this chapter, mostly angst. I can't help it, angst comes naturally to me in writing. In the next chapter I will try to involve more humorous scenes. This one would not let me do it though. I hope you enjoy it anyway! Plus Loki is back. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Avengers, or Thor. I also do not own anything from any of the Iron Man movies.**

* * *

Having Fun With Loki and The Avengers

Ch. 5

Katherine felt him. She still could feel him, his very presence. He wasn't far.

She smiles in expectation. This should be good.

She wonders if they know. They will soon enough.

Deciding to give a show, she stands up and glances at the camera. Then she starts to sing softly before gaining momentum.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day_  
_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

She thinks of Loki's eyes, how beautiful and mesmerizing they are. How violent he can become, but also how fragile he could be.

_Would you leave me,_  
_If I told you what I've done?_  
_And would you need me,_  
_If I told you what I've become?_  
_'cause it's so easy,_  
_To say it to a crowd_  
_But it's so hard, my love,_  
_To say it to you out loud_

He thinks everyone will leave him. That he's worthless. That's why he won't let anyone get close to him. No matter what he does, she won't leave him. She can't, not now. She's in too deep. But how can she tell him that? How can she let him know that she won't leave?

After the last word is sung, Katherine closes her eyes.

* * *

Natalya perked up at the sound of Katherine singing. She knew the lyrics well. It's one of Katherine's favorites because it reminds her of Loki.

Uh oh. He's here. Where?

The others are looking at Katherine in confusion.

"Why is she singing?" Bruce asked.

"He's here." Natalya murmured quietly, but everyone heard her.

"She's singing for him?" Clint questioned doubtlessly.

"The song she's singing reminds her of Loki. She's telling us he's here." Natalya stated firmly.

"Why let us know?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know," Natalya whispered, "I don't know what she's doing anymore."

"Shouldn't we try to find Loki?" Tony asked using a 'duh' tone.

"We already know where he's going." Steve stated.

"Katherine's the trap," Natalya said in realization.

"Exactly." Fury stated walking into the room. Agents could be seen outside the room on the cameras.

* * *

The air around her vibrated with a familiar energy, a phantom touch caressed her cheek. He is in the room, maybe even right beside her. She glances over trying not to look suspicious. Another gentle touch and she feels the imprint of his fingers along her waist. She leans discreetly into the touch. He's right here. They'll get through this.

No doubt the gang already knows he's here. Her singing had definitely clued them in.

Natalya walks through the door.

"Where is he?"

"No how are you, do you need anything?" "Where have your manners disappeared to?"

Natalya doesn't look impressed.

"How would I know?" Katherine feigns innocence.

"Cut the crap. Is he in this room?" Natalya asks, glancing nervously around the room.

That's right, Natalya is afraid of Loki. She had forgotten.

Loki, still invisible, caresses her hipbone lightly. She almost moans, but manages to suppress it. Now would not be a good time to let them know Loki's position. If he does it again, she will not be responsible for her actions.

"Scared, Natalya?"

"Of what he's capable of? Yes." Natalya states bluntly.

"That's part of his appeal." Katherine smiles at Natalya's face of disgust.

"You can keep him." Natalya mutters.

"I intend to." Katherine's smile becomes deadly. "If you get in my way, friend or not, you might not enjoy finding out what I'm capable of." "Understand?" Katherine smiles sweetly.

Natalya looks freaked out for a second before regaining her composure. "Yes, but remember this Katherine. Even if you escape, you will be hunted for the rest of your life."

Katherine stands stiffly a moment before relaxing her posture. "I think that will not be a problem."

A flicker of green stirs in the air, Natalya gasps and moves back. Katherine smiles in a pleasant nonchalant way.

Loki stands there smiling wildly.

The Avengers rush in and agents surround the cage.

"Did you miss me?" He chuckles softly in glee, his arms still around Katherine.

* * *

"Brother. Stop this madness." Thor moves closer to the cage.

Loki glares in spite. "For one, I'm not your brother, and two, I'm taking back what's mine." His grip tightens on her waist possessively.

"Where will you go?" "Everyone will be looking for you."

"Dear Heimdall can't see me if I do not wish him to," Loki states in a calm, reasonable voice.

"Come home brother, where you belong." Thor says, his voice almost begging.

Loki scoffs and turns away. "Asgard is no home of mine. I belong nowhere." Loki's tone turns icy. "If you stop me Thor, so help me …." His threat lingers.

"Well, this has been fun, actually it really hasn't." Katherine trails off and then shrugs. "We best be going." She looks to Loki for confirmation. He nods and grabs her hand.

Fury comes into view. His arm is around Natalya's throat. "You're not going anywhere. Not if you want something to happen to your best friend here."

The Avengers protests are loud and violent.

Katherine looks beyond furious.

Natalya gulps in fear. She didn't see this coming.

* * *

A strangled gasp is heard, before the arms around Natalya's throat loosen.

Loki stands behind Fury, his hand lodged in his chest cavity.

"You should not have done that." His hand grips tighter around Fury's heart. Fury breathes harshly.

"Loki." At his name he turns. Katherine smiles gently at him. "Will you let him go? I want to go. He isn't worth your time."

Loki drops Fury, agents scramble to get to the Director.

Natalya releases a relieved breath.

Loki vanishes briefly before reappearing next to Katherine. Katherine smiles up at him and grabs onto his blood free hand. He lets go momentarily to wrap his arms around her upper back and then winks smugly at the Avengers. In an instant, they're gone.

* * *

Director Fury is severely injured, but they say he's going to be fine.

Natalya is still in a state of shock. Loki had saved her? Why? For Katherine maybe?

More importantly, where had her friend gone? Not physically, but mentally? She didn't recognize her. It's like the longer she's here, the more her personality changes.

Katherine had always been deviant and violent in nature. In the past she would have never acted this way even on her worst day.

It all started with her freeing Loki. Maybe that's it. Loki's influencing her actions somehow. She needs to get her away from Loki and fast.

* * *

**A.N.: The song in the first scene is No Light, No Light by Florence and The Machine. I hope you enjoyed it! More humor in the next chapter I promise. Please leave me a comment in a review. They help inspire me to write!**


End file.
